Red's Nightmare
by CrystalDragon74
Summary: Red has a nightmare, what is it about? Read all about it! You might find out. This contains VioXShadow Mild , and RedXBlue Most of the story!


Four Swords Plus!

Red's Nightmare.

Red giggled as Blue walked up to him. "Hi there..." Red pulled out his rod... Blue paused... "Ok, Red... Are you alright?"

"Ice Rod!" Red yelled. Blue froze... Red walked up to Blue... "That's for hitting me the other day! Ok, FIRE ROD!!" Fire brazed out of his rod and melted the ice. Blue caught half his tunic on fire.

Red sighed... Blue finally put out the fire. "You know, you could have told me! I'm sorry, Ok!?"

Red giggled. But then paused, Blue paused too, Shadow walked up to them. Blue smiled, "Hey." He said. Shadow smiled back, "Hey... Dinner time"

They gasped and ran into the castle. But then ran over Shadow. Shadow laid there flat until Vio came along.

He offered to help. Shadow took his offer. "Thanks... Glad you came." Shadow said. Vio nodded. "Got any plans?" Shadow glared. "I'm kinda mad at Blue for hitting me the other day."

Vio grabbed Shadow's arm. "No revenge." Vio walked off. Shadow thought about something... Red is always with Blue, hugging on him, things like that... Red cries easliy... "Oh... I won't do anything to Blue..." Shadow said.

"Not... A... Thing!" Shadow thought about how sweet Red is... "Hmm... I wonder _How tasty_ he is..."

Shadow walked to the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner Red slowly walked in the halls... "Why do I feel dizzy?" Red whirled real slow like. Vio paused when he saw Red leaning against the wall... "I feel weak... Dizzy... Maybe I need to go to bed..."

Red walked in a wobble like walk. Red ran into the wall... "Blue-Kun... I'm tired..." Red fell down...

Vio gasped and ran to Red. He kneeled down... "_Oh... I won't do anything to Blue... Not... A... Thing!_" A quote poped into Vio's head... Vio growled... Not to Blue, but to Red?

Vio slowly scooped up Red and walked slowly down the hall...

Vio looked around for a really dark corner or somethig like that... Dark, he saw red eye stare at Vio. Vio glared with his blue eyes.

Vio turned away and continued walking...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Red giggled, He paused... Wait! Was he staring at Shadow's body? Wha? Red shook his head and turned away..._

Shadow appeared again... Red smiled... He gasped, he found himsefl staring at Shadow's body again... HE shook his head.

Shadow grabbed onto Red's wrists... Red blushed... "Sha-Shadow?" Red murmured.

Shadow smirked... "Let's just have a romantic dinner, alright?"

Red shook his head again. Red tried to get out from Shadow's grasp... "Shadow! What are you--" Red turned around, but Shadow grabbed his wrists.

Red struggled until Shadow pushed him against the wall- That JUST appeared out of nowhere- and smirked at Red.

Red felt so weak that he couldn't stand up straight... "What... Do... You... Want?" He asked in between breaths. Shadow smirked.

"What do you think?" He asked, he slowly put his face to face Red's... Until his nose was touching his. "Pushed against the wall and me, wanting to kiss you... So and So..."

Red gave out a scared look... "You're disgusting..." Red said. Shadow smirked... "I'll act like myself when you're away, but in your dreams... You'll be scared half to... Death."

Red gulped, he began to stuggle again. Shadow had his wrists trapped...

"GET AWAY, SHADOW-KUN!!!" Red gasped...

Shadow smirked... "You never call anyone else "Kun" other then Blue..." Red struggled...

"SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red gasped... He jerked up his bed... "Huh? Why am I...?" Red painted for breath...

"Shadow..." He heard a kick under his bed... Red gasped. "Shadow... Are you under there?" Red shivered.... "Get away...."

Tears rolled down his eyes... "Sha-Sha-Shadow..." Red got up and ran out of his bedroom...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next day, Vio got up and walked off toward the kitchen. Vio paused as he saw Red walk passed the dinner table...

Vio noticed... Red had a cold, souless, look on his face... Depressed? Vio walked up and paused... Red looked at something... Or someone. Vio hid to see what he's staring at...

"Sha-Sha-Shadow..." Red said. "What?" A voice said... Vio heard a gasp... Vio got a closer look... Red, staring at Shadow. Shadow gave out a freaked out look... "Umm... Red..." Shadow ran off... Those souless eyes. And a cold expression...

Red stared into space. He closed his eyes, but then he shook his head... "Sha-Sha-Shadow-Kun..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red leaned against a tree in hyrule feild and buried his face into. Red had tears roll down his face...

A quote popped into his head. "_Your 'Kindness' disgusts me!_" When Shadow was still evil... Red buried his face into his knees...

Vio walked up and sat down next to Red. Vio patted Red's back...

"Sha-Sha-Shadow..." Red shook his head... Red picked his head up... Cold, Souless eyes... Vio felt his forehead... "Did you ge enough sleep last night?" Vio asked. Red blinked... He ignored him...

Vio held up an offer... "I wanna talk to you." Red ignored him still, Red shook his head again... He pushed away his offer... Got up, and walked off, to the castle. Vio followed...

He gasped, Red tripped on something. Into the soft Grass. Vio ran over to Red. "Are you alright?" Vio asked, he held out another offer.

"I'm fine." Red said in a flat and cold voice. Red push away his offer and got up, and continued to walk... Vio looked at what he tripped on... A rock?

This isn't like Red... Didn't he get enough sleep last night? Vio walked off and followed Red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red paused he heard a familiar voice... "Sha-Sha-Shadow..." He said. Red look at the voice.

Shadow was there talking to Green, they laughed as Shadow was telling a joke. Red gave out that souless, cold stare...

Finally, Shadow noticed, so did Green. They both gasped. Shadow still gave out that freaked out look. Green ran up to Red. "Red... Are you alright?" Green asked...

"I'll get going now..." Shadow said and ran off.

"Wait!" Green yelled. Shadow ignored him and continued running... Red contiued to stare at Shadow... "Sha-Sha-Shadow..." Red said in a cold, flat voice...

Red wanted follow. But Green grabbed hs wrist. "Red, Are you--"

Red broke free from his grasp. "Get away!" Red yelled, and ran off. Green noticed Vio hiding.

"Do you know something about this?" Green asked. Vio nodded. He walked up and whispered in Green's ear. Green gasp...

"I fear, Red might want revenge or something. He might do something horrorable..." Vio said. Vio wanted to follow. But Green grabbed his arm.

"Let's not worry... If he's really that tired, I doubt it, plus, Red would never do something like that, he's kind."

"Have you seen Blue latly? Everytime Blue hits Red, Red freezes him and burns him after that with his rod."

Green turned hs head away with a annoyed look... "He deserves it, and Blue needs to Learn--"

"Never mind! What if Red does something worse then that!?" HE asked. "In his condition, He'll probably kill him, or something, I'm just so--"

Green grabbed his arm and made him face Green. "Don't worry... Alright? Blue's always in this hallway, and you know what Red always do when he sees Blue?"

Vio gasped with a suprised... "I think... You're right..." Vio looked at Red, which he was walking slowly, following Shadow...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red, with a cold, souless look in his eyes. Someone grabbed his sholders.

Red broke free from they're grasp. "Get awa--" Red gasped... "Blue-Kun!" Red glomped with tear...

"I'm scared... Blue-Kun... I'm scared..." Blue, with a suprised look, put his hand on his back. "Red... Are you alright?" Red looked up with his eyes.

Blue gasped, noticing, he has cold, souless eyes... Blue glared... "_I recouldnize this look..._" Blue thought...

Blue slowly rested Red down against the wall... "Red, snap out of it!" Blue yelled. Red gave out that same look... "Blue-Kun... I didn't get enough sleep last night... Because..."

Red paused... Red explained his nightmare. Red explained what Shadow did, and yet....

"I was so scared... I didn't even sleep... Sha-Sha-Shadow..." Red cried...

Blue, slowly felt his forehead... Then put his hand on his cheek... "Just sleep, alright?"

"I can't! What if I Have that night--" Red stopped when Blue kissed him gently on the lips...

Blue slowly stopped and looked at Red in the eyes... That cold, souless stare was gone... "Blue... Blue-Kun..."

"Just sleep... I know Shadow would reget next time he does that to you... Alright?"

Red nodded with a star in his eye... "Now rest." Blue said and rested Red on Blue's lap...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An Houe later. Shadow walked up to Blue. Shadow looked at Red. Blue glared at him. "Why?" He asked angerly.

"I promised, Vio, That I wouldn't do anything to you, but then, Red is always around you... So, I gave him the nightmare to scare his wits. I didn't know he was gonna be that scary..."

"Huh?" Blue asked with a confused look.

"He freaked me out, that look in his eye. I didn't know he was gonna stay up all night!" Shadow walked away with a shrug.

"So, you were really after me..." Blue said angerly. Shadow turned around with a smirk. "Yes!" He said and walked away.

Blue continued to glare at Shadow until he disappeared.

Blue sighed and looked at Red, fast alsleep on his lap. He stroked his hair...

Vio walked up and saw Red fast alseep on Blue's lap. Blue smiled at Vio. "Hi..." He said.

Vio smiled. "Hey." He said. Vio sat down next to Red.

"Shadow said Red was scary, because of that look in his eye. Like a ghost." Vio laughed.

"I guess that's what he gets for scaring Red." Blue nodded. "Yup..."

"Sweet Dreams, Red-Chan..." Blue said.

**THE END**


End file.
